harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match (1994)
The [[Quidditch|'Quidditch']]' match' was played between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in early 1994. The game was very important to Gryffindor, who were hoping to win the Quidditch cup in particular that year and needed to win to ensure they had a chance in their final game. Background Gryffindor had not won the Quidditch cup in many years and it would be the last chance for the captain of the team Oliver Wood to win since he would be graduating in 1994. The team lost their earlier game with Hufflepuff when Harry Potter fell from his broom. Ravenclaw later defeated Hufflepuff and then Slytherin narrowly defeated Ravenclaw, which meant Gryffindor needed to win the game to be in second place and in with a chance of winning the cup in their next and final game with Slytherin. Wood trained the team intensely for the game and the team were delighted when Harry was allowed to use his new broomstick in the game - the best broomstick ever made then. The final training day went very well. Harry retrieved the snitch within ten seconds and then let it go and retrieved it again. The team were amazed with the new broomstick which helped them to play their best. Wood's only worry was the Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang, but in light of Harry's new broomstick, he decided she would look weaker next to Harry. The students at Hogwarts were very excited for the game. The Gryffindor team were treated in high regard by their house, students of both houses playing were taking bets on who would win and even Hufflepuff were excited to watch the new broomstick, while Slytherin were thunderstruck. The match The game was played on a perfect spring day. Cho Chang was the only girl playing for Ravenclaw. Katie Bell won the first goal of the match and Gryffindor took the lead with 80 to 30 points. Harry nearly retrieved the snitch until one of the Ravenclaw Beaters hit Harry with one Bludger, which angered George Weasley and he hit that Beater with another Bludger in revenge. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were only 50 points apart (with Gryffindor in the lead) when Harry noticed the snitch a second time. Cho stopped him and then decided to follow Harry rather than search for the snitch alone. Harry decided she would regret that and made her think he found the snitch. When he found it the third time, he and Cho panicked when they found what looked like three Dementors in the stands. Harry then threw the Patronus spell at them and then managed to win the snitch, winning the game for Gryffindor. Gryffindor were delighted by the win, cheering and running onto the pitch. The team were treated to a party by their house which made them feel they had already won the cup. The three Dementors were revealed to be Draco Malfoy and two friends dressed up trying to scare Harry. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Quidditch matches